


A Different Kind Of McStilinski

by ThisAintBC



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, I Don't Even Know, I can't believe that wasn't already a tag, M/M, Plot Bunny's Gonna Do What Plot Bunny's Gonna Do, or at least something pertaining to plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stranded in the middle of literal nowhere, a million light years away from Earth, no clue how they got there and no hope of ever understanding it beyond an irritable scientist. But then again, there's a bright side to everything, and Stiles prides himself on being a pragmatist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of McStilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Like That Razor Tongue Of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13561) by ladylade. 



> Unbeta'd. I'm mainly putting this on here for archiving purposes, so feel free to ignore the strange little ficlet I wrote at 3am. Originally a comment fic; posted to my livejournal account on May 2, 2012.  
> At the very end, there's what could be interpreted as a hint of Derek/Stiles, though that's certainly not how I intended it.

The thing is, what does it for Stiles is the smarts. Take Lydia, for example. Not only is she smart (and bitchy), but she’s intelligent enough to hide the fact that she’s smart (while being bitchy) while still smirking in an I-know-better-than-you-so-hah kind of way. Like, she uses her lovely, nimble, mind to be queen bee without ever letting on that she’s actually probably the brightest kid in the state.

…Okay, so maybe what really does it for Stiles is smarts plus snark. Hey, so he’s drawn to egomaniacs that use their sharp tongue and enormous brain to keep everyone else in their place. So what? It’s not like he’s got some weird kink where he gets turned on by being publicly humiliated by people whose intelligence is light years ahead of his. Except for the part where he does. But that doesn’t mean that he’s some sort of masochist or something; oh, no. He wishes his thing was that simple.

He likes people who are smart, see, but what he especially likes is people who aren’t afraid to _prove_ that they’re smart. The sort of people who are willing to knock idiotic best friends down a peg or two (because he loves Scott, he does, they’ve been best friends forever and one day they’ll be having wheelchair races in the dead of night in a seaside nursing home and all the nurses will love them because Stiles is going to make an _adorable_ old coot and Scott’s puppy dog eye powers will never, ever, fade, but he seriously does not know how Scott has survived this long). The sort of people who write some incredibly complicated equation on random whiteboards just because they can, and then turn around and bitch you out for daring to do something that upsets their precious life order. It literally, embarrassingly, makes his tongue hang out and his eyes go soft and starry.

(It’s really uncomfortable to have a teacher call you out for drooling in somebody’s general direction in the middle of _math class_. There are seriously few things less humiliating.)

Which is maybe, kinda, why Stiles is currently staring at the Canadian super genius waving his arms and ranting about wormholes as if he was the most awesome dessert ever, and is surreptitiously (hah! SAT vocab does come in useful!) checking the corners of his mouth for drool.

McKay cuts off mid-rant. “Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you? You keep touching your mouth.”

“I – um…” Stiles shifts back and forth, but, hey, they’re leaving soon and he spent approximately the lifespan of a dog panting after Lydia without ever actually doing anything and it got him nowhere, so he takes a chance.

Rodney McKay’s a sloppy kisser, but Stiles couldn’t be happier. He’s pretty sure Derek’s gonna be upset, though.


End file.
